Angel (character)
Angel is the one who"hit the genetic jackpot". She is always the most informed because of her mind reading powers. Biologically related only to Gazzy, Angel is the 'baby sister' of the entire Flock, and like a daughter to Max. She is six years old, (though eventually seven) with curly blonde hair and 8-foot-wide, pure white wings that together give her an "angelic" appearance (it's suspected that her DNA came from a dove, petrel, or swan). This causes her to immediately fall in love with the stuffed bear she calls Celeste, who is dressed up as an angel. Angel is very mature and tall for her age, standing at 4'8'','' but succumbs easily to the joys of places like Disney World and the beach, as shown in the second book. She also owns a small, black Cairn Terrier dog named Total who was stolen from the Institute for Higher Living. He is a mutant as well, and has the ability to jump very high, speak, and can fly with his wings. Abilities Angel is a very powerful telepath; in book one she 'influenced' a woman to buy her Celeste, a small teddy bear dressed like an angel, in a toy store. Later, in School's Out Forever, she 'influenced' a police officer into letting the flock get away penalty-free after Fang is caught driving without a license and over the speed limit. Angel can also breathe underwater and talk to fish. In MAX, Angel is shown to withstand the high water pressure''.'' She can also read minds. Generally sweet-tempered, Angel exhibits a vicious streak when using her mind-control abilities. At one point she forced an Eraser to fall out of the sky, and on another occasion made one run into a tree repeatedly. Although it seems her power may not work on Max, it is possible that she just is unwilling to mentally control her, and probably the rest of The Flock as well. Some other characters have been able to actually block her mind control; in The Angel Experiment, Angel notices that Jeb is somehow able to block her mind-reading abilities, "as if he were dead". In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, she tries to play mind tricks on ter Borcht and some Chinese scientists, but tells Max that she can't get into their heads (although she does seem capable of reading their minds). By Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Angel has become quite effective at using her telepathy in combat. Although formally uneducated, she is extremely smart for a six-year-old. In the fourth book she develops the ability to change her appearance. She can even grow feathers all over her body and make herself look like a large bird (like a bird of Paradise), or change her eye and hair color to brown, though this power is forgotten in book 5, being unused. Speculations Angel was kidnapped at the very beginning of The Angel Experiment and is known as Subject Eleven to the whitecoats. It is speculated that Angel will become omnipotent later in life and will turn on the Flock, as she seems sweet but doesn't understand what the difference is between right and wrong sometimes. Readers were shown in the third book that Angel was evil, but it turns out that it was all a plan she and Max had come up with. As the series goes on, Angel frequently asks to take over the flock and become the leader in place of Max, and in FANG she finally does- the flock kick out Max as leader, and Max and Fang leave the flock. Angel acts much more grown-up in FANG, and approves of Dr. Hans' ideas. It is revealed that Angel has a Voice in her head like Max had and Ari once had. Also in FANG, Angel points a gun at Max, but it seems it had just been a trick to get Dr. Hans' men to leave the flock alone. Angel betrays the flock and goes with Dr. Hans in this book, but returns in the end. Although her abilities are mainly used to aid the flock, Angel is not above using them for herself, such as one instance in the fourth book where she cheats in a game of poker against some scientists onboard the research ship in Antarctica. She uses this ability in book 5 as revealed by a crew member after finding out she could read minds saying that "She took me for forty bucks!" Angel is the first one to figure out that Max II is a fake, due to her telepathic abilities (though perhaps this was after Fang's realization; he later says to the real Max that he figured it out when Max II "offered to make breakfast," a task the real Max usually leaves to Iggy). By Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, the flock is re-captured by Itex. After being captured, Angel was not with the others, but as later revealed, had 'turned over' and 'sided' with the Whitecoats. This however, was seemingly just a cover to help the others out, perhaps with the aid of Jeb. Later on, when the flock is about to be 'retired', Angel turns on Ter Borcht and knocks him out, before distracting and keeping at bay the rest of the Whitecoats while Ari helped to free the rest of the flock. Max and Angel share a special bond, which is the reason why Angel "turned" on them in the third book to help them escape. Max loves Angel like a daughter, and considers Angel her favorite flock member. Their relationship changes in FANG, where Angel now wants to take Max's place as leader and betrays the flock, but she returns in the end and they seem to be okay with each other. In MAX, Angel becomes more and more disobedient, and Max must "save" her several times. Angel does end up saving the day many times in MAX, though, and in the end she is the key to solving the problem of the toxic waste and the "mountain" (the Krelps) and rescuing Max's mom. Angel approves of Max and Fang's relationship, even giving them a thumbs-up in book five in the epilogue, as they kiss in the sky. Angel assumes the names "Ariel" and "Isabelle von Frankenstein Rothschild" in different points in the series. She is called "Little One" by a group of Chinese scientists (Which she cheekily counters by saying "Okay, I'll call you Guy In A White Lab Coat".) Angel also argues that she is seven, not six, halfway through book 5. In book 6, she and the rest of the flock have a birthday party, celebrating that they are a year older. Angel still says that she already WAS seven. Category:The Flock Category:Characters